Elegía
by Alva Loki
Summary: Para morir hay muchas formas,pero cuando se trata de la muerte de un personaje conocido hay más. Este one-shot narra la desaparición de Integra, un tema recurrente pero solicitado.


_Este one shot fue utilizando para un pequeño duelo entre otra fan fiction maker y yo, decidí subirlo por que hace tiempo que no actualizo mi fic. El tema fue "la muerte de Integra". Yo lo desarrolle de la siguiente manera: use la primera persona y nunca digo un sólo nombre. Espero que les guste. _

* * *

-

**ELEGIA**

¡Sombras abismales! Profundas, ardiendo en fuego, en muerte, en guerra…la visión dantesca de un reino derrotado al que le aguardan noches eternas. No, no distingo claridad en el cielo, sólo borrasca, ventarrones; una luna ensangrentada tragada por las fauces de la oscuridad que difumina todo. Sólo veo unos ojos que ya no pueden seguir mirándome, que se van cerrando, que se niegan para siempre, ¡ahora más que nunca! Me destroza que se agoten.

¡Maldito sea yo por siempre! Tarde, ¡muy tarde sucede mi retorno! Después de adormecerme en un sueño tan infinito como el espacio y el tiempo….después de haber estado en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno, yo, ¡victima patética de mi propia egolatría! Pero aún en el olvido de las realidades, a mi desperdigada mente llegó el recuerdo imborrable: ¡no, no cierres los ojos, es una orden, no cierres los ojos!" Fue lo que escuché en su voz antes de partir y ya no pude quedarme a su lado.

Mas, cuando al fin me hallé a mi mismo, cuando cesó mi extravío, volví sobre mis agigantados pasos hasta dar con está dimensión, este espacio y tiempo, ¡sólo impulsado por mi férrea voluntad de volver a verla! Y guiado por el sonido brutal de la sinfonía de la guerra, atraído por hedor de oleadas de sangre esparcida, regada, coagulada, batida con cenizas, tierra, humo y miembros carbonizados. Era la orquestación del holocausto, era la fragancia de la muerte…

Sabía que mi alma no descansaría hasta no volver a mirar el azul profundo de sus ojos, volver a contemplar su núbil su rostro y escuchar su voz, otra vez, ¡otra vez! Y he venido, he venido hasta ella sólo para hallar más horror del que nunca hayan visto mis demoníacos ojos. El enemigo había tejido perfectamente su telaraña… ¡y ese lunático amante de la guerra! Muerto al fin está, él y su infame sirviente loco, pagaron cara su osadía…pero todo en vano.

Cuando me reencontré con ella, ejercía su poder de guerrera; ella y mi querida sierva, ¡la victoria parecía nuestra! Pero Dios, con tu desdén e infames designios la arrancaras para siempre de mí…Fue en un instante, unas balas terribles acribillaron a fuego y violencia su frágil cuerpo que se estremeció entre mis brazos al detener su caída…y su sangre preciosa, exquisita y casi bendita para mí se vertió en mi cuerpo y bañó mis manos, estás manos que lucharían mil guerras por traerla de vuelta, pero que ahora sufren impotentes….

-¡Por piedad! déjame concederte la vida eterna, ¡¿qué importa si es de oscuridad, que importa si detentas los designios de este Dios que te abandona? Te lo imploro ama, ¡que no se extinga tu vida, que no se apaguen esos ojos tuyos! Yo sin contemplarlos no soy nada, yo sin hablarte, oírte, tocarte no existiré más….

Sólo me sonríes, me sonríes levemente y con las pocas fuerzas que te quedan acaricias mi rostro:-No, vampiro, es hora de morir en el campo de batalla, de morir por el honor y la gloria, ¡cumpliré el sueño de todo guerrero y cuando hablen de mí, dirán que morí peleando, la más bella de las muertes!

-Yo te amo, ¡yo te amo! No te marches, aún hay tiempo….te lo ruego.

-El amor no es suficiente, de nada sirve que halla nacido entre nosotros.

-Bella infame, infame hasta la víspera de tu último suspiro-acarició su rostro que amenaza con volverse tan frío como el hielo- ten piedad de mí…- alzo la vista al cielo y le imploro- ten piedad de mí- nunca pedí nada para mí- ¡apiádate, apiádate, apiádate!

A mi plegaría hallo la hiel de la indiferencia: no hay respuesta, sólo un silencio más pesado y terrible que una loza, sólo los sollozos de mi discípula que dice mi nombre, comprendo entonces que no hay un templo, ni sagrario ante el cual pueda inclinarme a implorar por la piedad de un Dios inmisericorde. ¡Arrebato por un momento de locura estoy a punto de bebérmela antes que la última gota de su sangre se riegue! ¡pero no me atrevo! Nunca antes me sentí más esclavo..

Por primera y última vez sólo pude robarle un beso, me sonrió una vez más y su cuerpo se desvaneció en mis brazos, su sangre virginal había empapado nuestro alrededor; ¡cruel doncella, fuiste sacrificada!

¡Cruel, cruel! Cuando exhalaste el último suspiro te llevaste el ápice de cordura que me quedaba, cuando tus ojos se cerraron me arrancaste el ínfimo trozo de alma que aún luchaba por sobrevivir, cuando tu bello rostro giro vencido por la inercia de la muerte, por el aliento de la muerte, por la estocada final de la muerte….me quitaste lo poco que me quedaba, me has enviado por fin al infierno, ¡me has arrastrado a la miseria!

¡Desesperado me aferro a tu cuerpo inerte, enloquecido, desencajado te llevo en mis brazos, de estrecho en mi pecho, beso tu frente, tus ojos, tus labios! Y lloro lagrimas de sangre mientras te alzo en mis brazos.

Mi discípula me mira con estupor, me habla, me dice no se que cosas, me implora, llora. Aún de rodillas en el suelo se aferra a mis ropas, veo su rostro bañarse en lágrimas, pero no la escucho, sólo escucho mis propios pensamientos mientras llevo conmigo tu cadáver y me alejo para dejarla atrás.

Te has ido para siempre, pero no dejaré que las fauces de la tierra te devoren, no dejare que una lápida vil caiga sobre ti sepultándote para siempre en la oscuridad, no dejaré que te lleven al lugar de los muertos donde todo es tan triste, tan vacío, tan eternamente callado y estéril, ¿Qué harías en la soledad infinita del sepulcro?

Por eso me fundiré contigo, haré que nuestros cuerpos de unan, se entrelacen, se hagan uno sólo…ante mí se alza una hoguera alimentada por escombros y que será nuestro mausoleo, nuestra eterna guarida la que ha de unirnos. Te miró una última vez, beso tus labios sin vida, cierro los ojos y me lanzo a las desgarradores brazos de las llamas las cuales nos destruyen, nos calcinan, nos deshacen, nos hacen pedazos, nos convierten el polvo….

Unidos, unidos y libres estamos a punto de ser, como siempre quisimos, como siempre soñamos; una brisa helada aviva la hoguera y levanta chisporroteos y cenizas incandescentes entre las cuales van las nuestras girando veloces, raudas y libres por el cielo….detrás de la borrasca distinguimos la claridad, ya estamos cerca, ya estamos bien, estaremos bien…


End file.
